


Charmed

by valammar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Female Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valammar/pseuds/valammar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On-going: Tumblr prompts for the plucky elven rogue and her raven-haired ambassador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assan watches Josephine sleep

Weeks after the Winter Palace, Assan woke up shivering to the sound of the morning wind blustering through the curtains. Realizing she left the doors open, she stepped out of bed, careful not to wake Josephine, who merely stretched and yawned before rolling onto her side. The fire had long burned out and it was another hour before the servants came in to rekindle. She briskly walked toward the double doors, lest the chill make her knee ache. The older the wound, the stiffer the joint. The winter air wasn’t kind.

The first yellow ribbon of sunlight was cresting over the tops of the Frostbacks, which would soon be illuminated from the rays reflecting off the shimmering white snow. She thought about waking Josephine to watch the sunrise with her, but the bitter cold quickly shoved the thought from her mind and she retreated back into bed with her beloved.

Josephine slept with her perfect mouth slightly agape, breathing softly. Her long hair was mussed, waves sticking to her cheek like black tendrils. Assan couldn’t resist pushing the strands away to gently cup her cheek and run her thumb softly over her lips.

“Good morning,” Josephine said, opening her eyes.

“Good morning. I didn’t mean to wake you – you should go back to sleep.”

“Mm, it’s probably best I make my way downstairs. I have to prepare for my meeting with Lord Claudio this morning to discuss a potential alliance with-“

Assan shushed her, stroking her cheek. “Just a little longer. Stay with me.”

With a soft moan, Josephine closed her eyes. Assan watched her face as the rising rays emblazoned her copper skin with a glow, her black hair now a nimbus against her ethereal frame. She was more beautiful than any sunrise.

“My darling?” Josephine mumbled.

“Hm?”

“Your hand is freezing.”


	2. Favorite Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Assan's favorite drink?

“What  _is_  that stuff?” Assan scrunched her nose up at the petite cup filled with what looked like that grease the soldiers use to lubricate the trebuchets.

Josephine blissfully inhaled the contents of her own small cup. “Ah. Espresso. Straight from Antiva. We Antivans like our drinks strong. Do try it, Inquisitor. You may impress some merchant princes someday.”

“Will I impress  _you_?”

She giggled. “It is possible.”

Assan picked up her serving and brought the strong-smelling goop to her mouth. Deciding to bite the arrow, she dumped the entire amount down her throat in one gulp. That was a mistake. “It  _burns_!” The overly bitter liquid seared her tongue and she fell out of her chair and onto the cold stone floor of Josephine’s office. She could hear her lover’s amused laughter as she writhed from below. Though…

“Wow…I feel funny.” Her cheeks flushed and she stood with a renewed energy. Did this insatiable vim and vigor come from that tiny little cup?  
“I feel like jumping - no, dancing! No. Let’s go throw ourselves off the balcony into a bail of hay!”

Josephine smiled. “So…do you like it?”

“Like it?! No, it’s _awful_!”

“Would you like some more?”

“Yes, please!”

“You’re well on your way to becoming a true Antivan, my love.”


	3. A Taste of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine throws a tea party for the advisors while Assan is away.

“You’ve arrived!” Josephine exclaimed, her excitement illuminated by the room’s dozens of hanging lanterns showcasing a round table for three, its pristine white table cloth adorned with elaborate lace and floral embroidery – a traditional Antivan design, based on Queen Madrigal’s historically impressive pillow shams during the Exalted Age (Antivans make note of such decadence).

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Leliana spoke, stepping aside to reveal a flustered Cullen, her stern expression cracking a smile once Josephine gasped at what he was wearing: an evening jacket that Josephine had tailored in Val Royeaux especially for him.

“You’re finally wearing it!” Josephine clasped her hands together. “It’s so much more fitting than that bulky armor. I must send Benoit my regards.”

“I just…needed the right opportunity to debut it, I suppose,” Cullen said, tugging on the fitted sleeves and looking as stiff and uncomfortable as a child posing for his portrait. It was a miracle that he made time to come at all, let alone dress appropriately. The nervous glance he gave Leliana suggested some coaxing was involved on both accounts. Cullen was an apt general, but not a convincing liar.

Josephine motioned for them to sit, pouring each of them a cup of rich, black tea from a silver teapot into dainty crystal teacups. “A blend of anise, cinnamon, cloves and orange rind. A gift from Prince Pedro Frederico Costanza of Antiva, as a token of thanks for expanding his family’s trading routes,” she said as she finished pouring. Leliana gingerly lifted her cup to her nose, inhaling the exotic aroma, clearing her throat at Cullen to take his elbows off of the table.

Josephine continued to direct her guests to an assortment of delicacies on display: salted fish pastries, finger sandwiches filled with herbed cheeses, cucumbers and olives, fluffy cakes, sour cherry jam, and spiced chocolates.

“A most formidable array, Josie,” Leliana said, picking out a finger sandwich with as much careful calculation as she applies to her bow or her assignments. “But I do fear our poor commander would suffer a sensory overload if he ate anything other than gruel and shortbread.”

“I’ll have you know I’ve recently added boiled carrots to my repertoire, as well,” Cullen smirked, taking a deliberate sip of the strong tea.

“A sense of humor and an adventurous palate? I’m shocked.”

“Perhaps you two are rubbing off on me.”

“Not well enough,” Leliana said. “Elbows off the table, Commander.”

Josephine couldn’t hold back a smile as the two playfully bickered. She recanted stories of her childhood, drinking tea in the parlor as the warm sea breeze filtered through the curtains, the flavors before her bringing a sense of nostalgia as she remembered the cool mist against her cheeks from waves crashing against the trading docks.

It felt like another life when she was a passionate and bright-eyed daughter of Antiva City. She never expected her life to take her to a frozen mountain fortress across from a spymaster and a war general. Leliana, elusive and closed off, yet the most sincere person Josephine knew, and Cullen, a man who forswore a lifetime of servitude to pursue a higher purpose. They might bicker over political alliances tomorrow, but tonight they were the closest she had to family. And as long as there were nights like this, she was never far from home.


	4. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trespasser DLC spoilers below.

Assan’s screams rang through the halls after she returned from the Darvaarad. Cassandra had emerged from the eluvian with the lithe elf slung across her shoulders, shuddering in agony. Josephine took the steps two at a time to meet her and gasped at the sight of her left arm. The Mark had practically consumed her flesh, radiating a putrid green glow.

“What happened?!” Josephine pleaded as she hurried alongside the warrior, Vivienne and Cole through the gardens, making a clear trajectory toward the clinic. 

“Searing, sweltering, severe. Magic mustering memory. Old pain, cracking through bone like the tree branch,” Cole said.

“The Inquisitor’s mark has grown unstable,” Vivienne explained in stride. “Something has halted the progression, though we know not what. The poor dear emerged from an eluvian in a state of shock.”

“It needs to be removed,” Cassandra stated, matter-of-fact. 

“I-It w-w-as…” Assan managed to wheeze, too exhausted to continue. They rushed into the clinic, laying her down on the nearest cot. Josephine stood in the doorway, legs quivering as she watched Cassandra draw her axe over a flame to sterilize it, the medic on duty prepping Assan’s flesh with a numbing salve. 

“J-Josephine,” she heard her whisper.

“I’m here, my love!” Rushing to kneel beside her, she took her right hand in hers, brushing her sweat-soaked hair from her forehead. Josephine didn’t think it was possible for her lover to look more pale, yet the pain made her look positively stark. 

“My…m-my arm’s not so good anymore,” she spoke slowly and carefully, straining each syllable like they took all of her reserved strength. “L-like my leg,” she softly chuckled.

“Shhhh, worry not. I have enough arms and legs for the both of us,” Josephine cooed. 

“Ambassador,” Cassandra’s voice was sullen. “I will need you to wait outside until we are through.”

Assan’s frosted, delirious eyes looked into hers. “W-when I wake up…when I-I wake up, I c-could really use some chocolates.”

Josephine gave a nervous giggle, pressing a hard kiss to her cheek. “I promise, I’ll ensure the palace chef makes you more chocolates than you can eat.”

“Mmmm…can you promise me one more thing?”

“Anything, my love.”

“P-promise me we’ll get away for a while? T-together?”

“Oh, we’ll travel all over! Just the two of us. The Free Marches, the Anderfels-”

“Rivain?”

“Yes, we’ll visit Rivain. Now you must promise me something: get some rest. I need to see your smile again.”

“I promise.”

With that, Josephine left the clinic along with Vivienne and Cole, the Enchanter placing a consoling hand on her shoulder as they slowly walked back toward the palace. From behind them, they heard Cassandra swing her axe down with a mighty cleave.


	5. Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assan tried on Josephine's clothes

Assan had agreed to meet in Josephine’s quarters for a brief lunch before an evening of delegations over potential trade alliances. After finishing up her final letter, she briskly took the steps through the garden, past the mage tower and to her front door where she heard the faintest giggle accompanied by a arrhythmic clacking.

She slowly opened the door, peering inside to see Assan dressed in one of her feather hats and her lavender satin blouse that she’d somehow managed to fasten inside out and backwards. She was clutching a skirt tightly to her waist lest it fall right off of her lithe physique.

Stifling an amused chuckle, she looked at Assan’s feet which were dwarfed inside a pair of her heels, slim legs wobbling wildly to maintain their balance.

“Having fun, my love?” 

“Josie! I was just, erm…” Her pale winter cheeks were suddenly apple red. “…I’ll put everything back.”

Josephine smiled. Of course her partner couldn’t be left alone for long before curiosity got the better of her. Ever fascinated by the lifestyles of different cultures, she wondered what it would feel like to dress as a human.

“First,” Josephine said, approaching her. “This part of the shirt is meant to be worn at the front.”

“If the buttons go at the back, how to you get it on?”

“With help.”

“…Like a lover?”

She laughed. “Perhaps. Second, why don’t you step out of these shoes? You shouldn’t be standing in them with your knee.”

“How do you even manage to  _walk_  in these?”

“Very carefully, my love. Very carefully.”


End file.
